Keith Olbermann
Keith Olbermann is a pundit who is on the front lines in the War on Truth™. Casualties in the ratings wars have swung wildly from each side of the conflict. The Noble Warriors of Truthiness stand on one side, while the demonic hordes of satanic darkness stand on the other. Sean Hannity, Rush Limbaugh, and Bill o'Reilly are card carrying members of the demonic hordes of satanic darkness. A Notable figure from The Noble Warriors of Truthiness include Keith Olbermann,Al Franken, and Rosie O'Donnell. Keith Olbermann Freedom Factoids by Colbert.]] * Has a funny Germanic sounding name so he must be a Jew despite there being no evidence to support this. * Keith Olbermann is going to Heaven and George W. is going to HELL!!! * Keith Olbermann loves America. * Keith Olbermann has been known to use facts. * Ads for Cialisduring Keith Olbermann's show, Countdown, prove that he has erectile dysfunction. * Was going to light his newscopy on fire at the end of every Countdown, but producers convinced him it would be better to crumple one piece and throw it at the camera instead. *Has been known to watch porn movies on Showtime after arriving home from work at 1 am. *Hates CNN's Anderson Cooper. Thinks marketing experiments should only be done on things you can eat and drink. *For reasons which only a sane person can understand, Keith Olbermann hates Papa Bear Bill O'Reilly and never passes on a chance to humiliate him. *His nickname is "elements at NBC" *While trying to pick up a cute girl in a bar, Keith Olbermann had her stolen from him by fellow sports broadcaster, Chris Berman. Berman walked by and said to the girl, "You're with me, Leather." The girl promptly got up and left with Berman. *Keith Olbermann hates Chris Berman and frequently talks shit about him during his ESPN broadcast. *Keith Olbermann has been viciously attacked and head-butted by FOX pit bull and real American, Irena Briganti *Keith Olbermann makes God very angry and will be smote as soon as is convenient. * Stephen Colbert interviewed (and was victorious over) Keith Olbermann on the March 14, 2006 Colbert Report. * Keith Olbermann's program is called Countdown. This must not be confused with "The Threat Down" on Stephen Colbert's program. *Fired by ESPN for being a good American. *Keith Olbermann is forced to broadcast his part of The Dan Patrick Show from ABC studios in New York, because he is banned from setting foot on ESPN's campus in Bristol, CT forever *Keith Olbermann is a Pundit that speaks the truth. *Keith Olbermann is being stalked by Log Cabin Republican Robert Cox, self-proclaimed head of the *Mr. Cox's website, Olbermannwatch.com, was founded by him and funded by Fox News to expose Keith Olbermann's extreme liberalness and pro-American agenda. *On February 12th, 2007, against the wishes of all patriotic Americans, Keith Olbermann's contract was renewed for 4 years by MSNBC, the ultra-liberal spinoff of NBC. *On March 1st, 2007, Olbermannwatch.com was closed down after inadvertently increasing, rather than detracting from Countdown's ratings. But in response to numerous e-mails by patriotic, albeit drooling, knuckle-dragging supporters, Olbermannwatch.com reopened on March 9th, 2007. See Also * Liberal media * Blame America First * 24 Controversy * Olbermann's collection of Bush scandals Do Not Also See Stalking Is Cool! (Links may be broken, requiring search) External Tubes *Countdown's Front Page at MSNBC *Fox News and Olbermann *Keith Olbermann front on Wikipedia *The Countdown Blog (Really in disrepair, but go ahead, try anyway) * Apologizing for making ESPN fire him *Olbermann wants life chronicled on E! Entertainment Television